


Lettre à M. le Juge

by JustAFrenchGirl



Category: Le Dernier jour d'un condamné - Victor Hugo
Genre: Essays, Gen, Letters, Victor Hugo - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelle lettre un condamné à mort pourrait envoyé à un juge pour essayer de le convaincre de lui accorder une grâce?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lettre à M. le Juge

**Author's Note:**

> Le sujet de cette rédaction datant de ma 3° était: imaginez la lettre que pourrez le condamné au juge pour essayer de le convaincre de lui accorder une grâce.  
> Bien évidemment, je n'ai aucun droit sur l'oeuvre originale de Victor Hugo; je conseille ce roman.  
> Bonne lecture!

        Monsieur le Juge,

        Voilà bientôt trois semaines que vous m’avez condamné à mort, pour quel crime ? Seul êtes à même de le savoir. Saviez-vous que rester seul, entièrement seul dans une cellule, avec pour seule pensée, pour seule idée, une mort imminente qui peut m’attirer dans ses filets à tout moment, aide à réfléchir ? Par cette question, je vous demande, je vous prie, je vous en conjure, accordez-moi une grâce.  
        Au fond, si vous m’arrachez à la vie pour un crime quelconque ; pourquoi ne pas faire de même avec le bourreau qui lui, commet un meurtre ? Les exécutions, Monsieur le Juge, amusent la société plus que de l’effrayer, elle se moque ! Elle aussi juge ! Elle aussi condamne ! Pourquoi condamner les gens, les tuer ? Vous les privez de leurs familles, de voir leurs enfants grandir ; en ce qui me concerne, j’ai une fille, Marie, dont j’ai l’immense regret de ne pas voir grandir en ce moment. Qui va s’occuper de ma fille une fois que moi, son père, serait mort ?  
        Je vais vous donner un dernier argument : à quoi cela sert de condamner à mort puisque l’on meurt tous un jour ou l’autre ? Les mauvaises personnes seront damnées, les bonnes iront seront bénites. N’est-ce pas suffisant, comme châtiment ?

Mes respects les plus sincères,  
M. Blues.

**Author's Note:**

> Victor Hugo n'a pas donné de nom au condamné dans son roman; il nous a été demandé d'en trouver un.


End file.
